To Save A Colony
by Shadowriser609
Summary: (Sequel to A Dragon's Compassion.) One day Toothless is feeling homesick of his old island and wants to go back and visit his family, the rest of the gang soon catches on and they set out to the Isle of Night. When they arrive however, things are not as they seem. Can the gang convince the Night Furies to return to the south? Rated: T (Hybrid!Hiccup!) (Toothless X New OC)
1. Prologue

Prologue

-Hiccup's POV-

It's been 2 years since our battle with the Red Death. It hasn't been easy only having 3 good legs in my dragon form to which I need a special prosthetic for the 4th one, but I guess we all have scars to show. I've made a more stable auto-fin for Toothless and become a better flier since then. Toothless and the others are still better than me, but I haven't exactly been going easy on them that's for sure. I bet I won't ever be as good of a flier as them, but that doesn't really bother me. I also learned that Tyler and the other sand wraiths pretty much have the same speed and agility as a night fury and they have been giving Toothless a run for his money regarding the being best flier on Berk.

Speaking of Berk, the entire village has begun to accept dragons living with them more and more to the point that now everyone has their own dragon companion. We replaced out massive torches with dragon feeding trays. We're building a massive dragon stable right now to house the dragons that live in the village and life is pretty peaceful. Today Toothless and I were flying over the ocean with Tyler, Jet, and Jade swimming bellow and rounding up fish for food when we landed. I looked to my best friend in the skies with me and saw he was enjoying the morning breeze. Toothless had his tongue flapping in the wind and held his mouth open with his teeth retracted. I laughed at the sight of this and Toothless immediately stopped and looked at me. " _What's so funny?_ " he asked.

" _Nothing, bud._ " I replied jokingly. He rolled his eyes and looked forward again.

" _You're impossible._ " He remarked.

" _Hey, you're the one who taught me to be a night fury, so…_ " I began.

" _But you're the one who always comes up with those hare-brained schemes of yours._ " After he said this I deadpanned him. He chuckled a little bit and he then dipped his wing in the water, splashing my face with the mist. After I shook the water off myself I deadpanned him even more.

" _So that's how you want this to play out huh?_ " I asked him. Then before he could respond, I flew over him and pushed him in the water for a few seconds. He was not to happiest dragon when I let him up that's for sure. Toothless was about to come at me, but before he did, a dragon shot from the water.

" _Food's caught. You guys hungry?_ " Jade asked us. I nodded and Toothless did as well. " _Ok then I'll tell the others and we can head back._ " As soon as she said this, she dived back into the water for a few minutes. Then the other two sand wraiths emerged, fish in paw, and we began heading to back to Berk. After a few minutes of flying, we landed in Berk and I morphed back into my human self. We then walked to the Mead Hall and found a table for us to eat our food at. I set my 4 fish on the table while the others simply ate off of the floor. We all ate our fish raw of course like the other dragons did, which earned me some glares from the villagers. Over these last two years I really have started accumulated a taste to either freshly killed meat from the woods or fresh fish from the sea. I guess my night fury side I now have is really developing fast.

As I was eating, I saw Toothless not really eating much of his fish, which I found odd because of how he usually is the first one finished, and he had a face of longing. "What's wrong bud?" I asked him.

" _It's, uh, nothing important._ " He replied. At this point the others looked up from their fish piles and looked at us.

" _Are you sure it's nothing, Toothless? We're your friends, you can tell us anything._ " Tyler said.

" _In all honesty, I haven't been able to get my old island out of my head. Don't get me wrong, this Viking nest is my home and nothing would ever change that, but I just would like to se how my family is doing since I haven't seen them in 9 years._ " He answered.

" _Then why don't we go to the Isle of Night then?_ " Jet asked.

" _Yeah, besides I'd like to meet some more of the cousin species. Maybe one of them would be a challenge in races._ " Jade stated. Toothless deadpanned her before responding to Jet.

" _Are-are you guys sure about this? I mean I'm home sick, but I'm not that home sick._ " Toothless stated.

"Toothless you're barely eating because you feel so cut off from the rest of your own kind. I don't know about any other Vikings or dragons, but I do know that we wouldn't mind going there for a few months to let you visit your family." I told him.

" _I guess you're right. Are you sure your father would let you leave though? Isn't he training you to be the next Viking Alpha?_ " Toothless asked me.

"It's called a chief to us Vikings, Toothless, and I'm sure he wouldn't mind it. As long as we get back within a few months we should be fine." I replied.

" _Well, while you talk to your father about that Hiccup, I'm going tell my parents our plan._ " Tyler said as he finished his food. He then walked out of the Mead Hall; luckily the door was left open today so Tyler didn't need to become a human again. He stayed true to his word on that part that's for sure. Jet and Jade soon left to follow him leaving me alone with Toothless and I decided to go find dad. Toothless followed me and I found him at the forge talking to Gobber.

"Hey dad." I called out. Dad looked to me and said his goodbyes to Gobber.

"I see you're back Hiccup, Gobber just asked me when you were going to get back to the forge." He said.

"That's uh, kind of what I wanted to talk to you about. I'm planning on taking a few months to fly north." I replied.

"So what did you find this time that wants to take you away from the village for that long?" He asked.

"It's not that I found anything, it's just Toothless wants to fly back to his old home and reconnect with his family for a few months." I answered.

"I'll never understand how you can speak to the dragons Hiccup, but I can tell that this is something that you feel you need to do. Go ahead and take the time you need. Just make sure it is at most 5 months, no later. I can't afford to have another incident with Dagur or Alvin and have you two away for too long." He told me. I nod to him. "Good."

" _I guess it's decided then._ " Toothless said as dad went into the village again.

"I guess it is. I'll pack up some stuff and then we can head out." I said. Toothless nodded and we then walked to my house. When we arrived, I climbed up into my room and grabbed my notebook, pencil, journal, and a few changes of clothes. I put them in a bag and then put the strap of the bag around Toothless' neck. I tightened the bag around his neck and he looked at me with a semi-grumpy expression.

" _Why is it that I always have to carry your stuff?_ " He asked.

"Because you can't put the bag over my head and tighten it around my neck." I replied.

" _I guess it is fair then, but it still feels a little uncomfortable._ " He said to me as he tried scratching at it with his forepaw. " _Damn the fact I can't reach back there._ " I chuckled a little and we walked back outside to meet up with the others. Tyler arrived a few minutes later with Jet, Jade, and apparently his little sister Star. I raised my hand and pointed at Star as if to ask why she was coming along, but before I could ask, Tyler spoke up.

" _They want us to watch her while we're away and they think that it would be good for her to meet some night fury hatchlings._ " He said.

" _No arguments here. So are you all ready?_ " Toothless asked them.

" _r-r-re-ready._ " Star struggled to say while she was on Tyler's back. I morphed into my dragon state and then we all took off into the air. We flew out towards the harbor and then turned northward from the island. Isle of Night, here we come.


	2. Chapter 1

( **AN: Unrelated to the chapter but if you guys ever wanted to know what I do while I write here it is. I usually open Spotify and listen to some tracks on there. It really helps me get into the zone with my writing and I suggest putting on some music if you guys ever get stuck on your stories. Anyways enough of my rambling, here's chapter 1.** )

Chapter 1

-Toothless' POV-

This really means a lot to me, having my best friends leave the Viking nest behind just to help me see my family again. I'll probably toss them a few fish next time we eat. To be honest I had no idea where the island was actually located. It has been so long since I've been there that I only remember it being to the far north. We flew for a good 3 hours or so over the open ocean when we were greeted by the sight of an island on the horizon. I was perfectly content with flying past it, but then I heard a yawn from behind me and Tyler suggested we set down so Star could get some sleep. After he pointed this out, we turned towards the island and set down in the woods. Tyler left Star under my care for a little bit and I went scouting for a cave for us to sleep in while Hiccup and the others went hunting. Star had somehow gotten the idea early on that I was like a massive plaything that she could do whatever she wanted with. I had her on my back and she was nipping my spines, playing with my wings, and bouncing up and down while she chirped. 'Hatchlings.' I though. As I was walking, I heard a snapping sound in the bushes to my right. I instantly turned towards the sound. I let Star off my back and covered her with my right wing. I then growled at the bush. " _Alight I know you're there. Show yourself._ "

" _I guess it is hard to hide from another of the same species._ " I heard a voice say. I saw the bush rustle a little bit and then a dragon emerged from it. I was surprised to see it was a night fury. I growled at the dragon and got into a protective stance of Star. Star whimpered slightly, but I really didn't notice, if that dragon wanted to attack the hatchling it would have to go through me first. " _Now is that any way to treat a fellow night fury?_ " The night fury said in a female voice. My mouth was agape when she spoke up. I know we were going to the isle of night, but I still never expected to see a night fury, let alone a female. She was a very slender night fury at that as well. The way the sunlight hit her scales made it to where she seemed to glisten in the light. She must have noticed my day dreaming because she snapped me back to reality immediately. " _Hey, just because I'm old enough doesn't mean I would do it with you._ " I shuffled my feet in embarrassment and the other night fury chuckled. " _I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Loreylia._ "

" _My name is Toothless._ " I replied.

" _What kind of name is Toothless? Also what are you doing so far from the colony? I didn't know there was more than one scout dragon in this area._ " Loreylia asked me.

" _What do you mean by scout dragon? Are there more night furies in the area?_ " I asked her. She was about to answer, but then I heard a familiar crooning sound behind my wing. Now isn't the best time Star. Loreylia looked at me curiously.

" _You have a hatchling?_ " She asked me.

" _She isn't my hatchling, she is my friend's little sister Star._ " I replied. I then pulled back my wing to reveal the desert white and brown dragon to her and her mouth hung agape.

" _S-sa-sand fury? You actually know members of the cousin species?_ " She asked with surprise. I nodded and then Tyler decided to emerge from the ground. Next time he really needs to tell me when he is nearby. Loreylia jumped and Tyler chuckled. Star waddled over to her big brother and nuzzled his foreleg. Tyler embraced her with his wing and then turned to Loreylia.

" _It's sand wraith actually. Sorry for the jump there, but I had to check to see how my friend and sister were doing. My name's Tyler, what's yours?_ " He asked her.

" _L-Lo-Loreylia._ " She stammered. " _I can't believe it, I'm actually talking to a cousin species dragon._ "

" _More like half-cousin. See, I'm not exactly a full dragon._ " Tyler replied. Loreylia looked at him curiously and then Tyler transformed into his human state, leaving Loreylia speechless again.

" _H-h-hybrid…?_ " She asked. Tyler nodded and yet again before she could reply the others showed up.

" _I thought you said you were going to find a cave?_ " Jet asked me.

" _I was but I got sidetracked. I'd like to introduce Loreylia, apparently she is a scout dragon for the Isle of Night._ " Just as I finished that statement, I heard a big crashing sound and I looked to see that Loreylia had fainted. 'I guess our merry crew really threw her world for a loop.' I thought. Tyler morphed back into his dragon form and Hiccup morphed into his human state.

" _Big dragon go flop?_ " Star asked while poking Loreylia with her paw.

" _Star you know not to mess with dragons when they sleep._ " Jade said to her sister. Star frowned a little and then walked over to us. " _So now what do we do? It's not like we can exactly stay out in the open like this. What if a hostile dragon decides to pick a fight with us?_ " I nodded in agreement, and then I heard a small snoring sound.

"Why don't we take her with us to a cave until she wakes up? Besides we need to find a place to let Star rest anyways." Hiccup said. Everyone agreed, well everyone but Star because she was too young to understand much of what was going on. Tyler and Jade carried Loreylia as we walked through the woods. We eventually found a cave and decided to set her down inside. Jet lit a fire and we sat around it while we looked to Loreylia. Star fell asleep on Jade's back and we talked about Loreylia for a little bit while she was still passed out. I told them about how she suddenly appeared and Jet stopped me.

" _So she basically appeared out of nowhere, I thought Night Furies were the best at detecting stealth dragons._ " He teased.

" _Ow the pain, Tyler tell your brother to stop, my pride is hurt too much._ " I said jokingly while putting my left forepaw over my heart. I earned a few laughs and I continued on. " _Yeah she basically did, told me her name was Loreylia, said she was part of a night fury scout group and then Tyler showed up followed by you guys. You know the rest._ " I finished.

" _Well, we can't really do anything until we wake up._ " Tyler said. Then Hiccup spoke up in his uneasy voice.

"That, uh, might come sooner than you think." He said while pointing at Loreylia. I looked over to her and saw her eyes twitching. This is going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-Loreylia's POV-

When the alpha of the colony sent me out on patrol I was never expecting to find another night fury, let alone any sand furies. I slowly slipped back into consciousness after that experience I had in the woods expecting it to have been a dream, but when I woke up I was greeted by the sight of a human face. 'Great, my third scouting mission and I've been captured by humans.' I thought, I slowly climbed to my feet and realized I was unrestrained. 'I'm not captured?' I decided to pounce on the human because of my species' history with them. I pinned it under my paw and started growling at it. I was then blindsided by another dragon tackling me from my side. Within the span of 5 seconds I went from pinning a human to being pinned under a…sand fury. So it wasn't a dream. I glared up and saw that it was the desert white male from earlier in the woods. " _Why did you do that? He wasn't hurting you._ " Tyler said in a half-growl.

" _What do you mean what was I doing? It's a human. They kill us for sport and sell our scales for whatever currency they use._ " I replied, surprised by his reaction. 'Why is this hybrid protecting the human?' I thought.

" _Not this human. He is my brother._ " The night fury, Toothless said.

" _You guys are crazy. Just let me kill it so it won't hurt us. Think about the hatchling you had before._ " I said. Instantly I regretted it when the hybrid leaned his face down to me.

" _I know full well what is best for my sister, that human has done more for dragons these past two years than all of the human race combined for the last 300 years. He helped end the damn war between our species._ " He said in a growl.

" _Peace with humans? What spell does it have you under that would even think such a thing? They are animals, mindless beast who kill us without mercy._ " I stated. I looked over to the night fury and he got down in an aggressive stance.

" _Take that back or I'll…_ " He said before getting interrupted.

"Guys please this is getting us nowhere. Why can't we sit down and discuss this like civilized people." The human said.

" _Y-yo-you understood our conversation? H-ho-how?_ " I stammered while being pinned by the hybrid. The human then did something…unexpected. I watched as wings and a tail sprouted from his body, his clothes and skin transformed into a black scale coat and his arm and legs became those of a night fury. I was left stunned as the human transformed into a night fury right in front of my eyes. Now I know I'm crazy. I'm in a cave with not one, but two hybrids. Next thing I know hell will be raised on earth and we will all be consumed in eternal fire. Once the night fury hybrid finished morphing he spoke up again.

" _This answer your question?_ " He asked. I nod slowly. Tyler then climbed off of me and walked towards the trio.

" _Are you four done fighting, there's still a sleeping hatchling in the cave._ " A new female voice said. I looked to the source and saw two more sand furies that had yellow scales lying next to a fire with the desert white hatchling on the back of one of them.

" _So I think introductions are in order._ " A male voice from the sand fury group said. " _My name's Jet, this is my twin Jade._ " The male, Jet, said as he pointed to the female with the hatchling on her back. " _The hatchling on her back is named Star and I'm assuming you know my brother and his night fury friend._ " Tyler and Toothless nodded at me and their expressions softened a little, but they still kept their eyes on me. The night fury hybrid then morphed back to his human state and walked up to me.

"Look, I know your species has a bad history with mine, but I want you to know I'm not like them. I would never hurt any dragon, and I have never killed one either." The hybrid boy said.

" _I see, I'm sorry for threatening to kill you earlier. My name's Loreylia._ " I told him. I guess the males could sense the fact I meant my apology because their expressions returned to how they were earlier.

"It's nice to meet you Loreylia, my name is Hiccup." The boy, Hiccup, said to me with what humans call a smile.

" _I guess now that we are cool with each other, why don't you tell us your story Loreylia._ " Tyler said as he lied down. Toothless lied down as well and Hiccup leaned against him.

" _Where do you want me to start?_ " I asked.

" _How about you tell us about the Isle of Night._ " Toothless said.

" _Aren't you a night fury? I thought you would know what the isle is like._ " I said.

" _I haven't been there in 9 years._ " He replied.

" _Oh…why did you leave?_ " I asked him.

" _Well when I was younger, I was a dragon of adventure. I wanted to see the world and enjoy the air like it was my second home. So one day I decided to fly south and explore._ " He told me.

" _I see, well…uh, the isle isn't really much different. There was a recent alpha change though and he seems to be one for ration thinking…_ " I began before one of the dragons spoke up.

" _Sounds like Hiccup._ " Jet said with a chuckle. The human hybrid held up a fist and shook it at Jet before calming down.

" _Anyways, you 6 are the only non-residents that I've seen in my entire life. The isle itself I like a massive mountain surrounded by a forest that is guarded 24/7. There are a few cliffs on the outer most edges and some even have a few waterfalls. It is surrounded by a few sea-stack formations that make excellent training grounds for our fliers. Best of all the waters are filled with some of the best tasting fish ever._ " I stated.

" _Sounds like I chose my next 5 months well._ " Jade said. I then heard a yawning sound and Jade looked to her back. " _Morning again sis._ " When she turned back she had the hatchling that looked like Tyler on her head.

" _I still can't get over how close she looks like you; if her eyes were purple instead of crimson you would look exactly alike._ " Jade said to Tyler as Star waddled over to us. Star then stopped in front of me and sniffed her nose a little. She then smiled and opened her mouth, letting her snake-like tongue droop a little.

" _Hi_." She said to me.

" _Hello there little one._ " I replied and I stuck my tongue out at her. She giggled a then hopped on her oldest brother's snout.

" _I see someone wants a ride._ " Tyler said to Star.

" _Indeed. I guess we should go as well._ " Toothless said.

" _Wait, before you go, would you guys mind if I guided you there? I still feel some guilt for what I did to Hiccup earlier and it is the least I can do._ " I asked.

"Sure, lead the way Loreylia." Hiccup said to me before he morphed into a night fury. I walked out of the cave and I looked to the horizon. I then shot into the air and waited for the other, who weren't too far behind me. They formed up with me and I turned north and lead them towards the island. I wonder what the alpha will think of these new arrivals.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-Tyler's POV-

After we took off from the cave Loreylia lead us through the sky towards the Isle of Night. I had Star curled aound on of the spines on my back like she normal does because she hasn't learned to fly very well. She can fly like any normal dragon can yes, but since she is so young; she can only fly for a short amount of time. I wondered why she always chose to fly with me over Jet and Jade for the longest time to be honest. It isn't like she loved them less than me either, in fact there were days when she would stay around both Jet and Jade just as much as she would me, aside from flying. I didn't notice until recently that whenever I looked at her eyes that she always had a light about them. I asked mom and dad about it and they said that she has had it ever since she was told about how Hiccup, Toothless, and I defeated the Red Death. Once they said that I realized that she admired me because of that achievement. I guess I can't really argue with her reasoning either. I brushed off my thoughts and continued flying on.

After flying for half of the day, another island came up on the horizon. " _Alright guys, we're here._ " Loreylia called out. Loreylia then dived down to the water's surface and we followed her. The island was almost as good as Loreylia described, but she failed to mention that there was only a one way entrance into the cave system that the Night Furies lived in. It was a large, very large whispering death tunnel carved into the side of the island. At the entrance it was like a monster dragon took a bite out of the island. We flew into the tunnels after Loreylia and we soon reached a large open area where night furies could be seen as far as the eye could see. 'What my parents would do to visit this place.' I thought as Loreylia lead us on. Eventually we reached the entrance to a nesting site and we all landed outside. " _Alpha Tyranis, this is Scout Loreylia._ " Loreylia called into the cave.

" _What have you found?_ " A male voice called back.

" _I think you should see for yourself sir._ " Loreylia replied. I heard a small grunt of annoyance and then an elder Night Fury stepped into view of us, and let's just say that he was surprised. His jaw was at the floor and his eyes wide with curiosity.

" _C-cousin sp-species?_ " He asked us. Jet, Jade, and I nod to him. Star was hiding herself on my back a little bit and I turned back to her.

" _It's ok sis. He's not going to hurt you._ " I said to her. She nodded and then climbed up to where my neck met the back of my head so she could get a better look at Tyranis. After she got over her initial fears, she smiled and then I let her off my back. " _I want you to stay close to us._ " I whispered as I set her on the ground. She nodded and then Loreylia spoke up again.

" _Sir that's not all I wanted to show you._ " She said.

" _What else is there Scout Loreylia?_ " Tyranis asked. She gestured to me and Hiccup and I sighed. Hiccup and I nodded to each other and we morphed into our human forms. " _H….Hy…Hybrids?_ "

"My name is Tyler sir, and this…" I said gesturing to Hiccup. "Is Hiccup Horrendous Haddok the third."

"You could have just said Hiccup." Hiccup said semi-flatly. Toothless smacked him lightly with his tail and I morphed back into my dragon form.

" _Not in the presence of an alpha._ " Toothless said. " _And forgive me for not introducing myself, my name is Toothless. The other three sand wraiths are names Jet, Jade, and Star._ " Jet and Jade nod to Tyranis and he nods back.

" _It is good to see new faces in so long, especially from two species I haven't seen in generations._ " Tyranis said. He then sniffed the air for a second and looked at Toothless. " _You smell familiar Toothless, tell me, who was your mother?_ "

" _Her name was Nightshade sir and I had a little sister name Twilight._ " Toothless replied.

" _You're her oldest? I must say it has been a while, Adeem._ " Tyranis stated.

" _I go by Toothless now sir, I have done things in my past that warrant that name to be forgotten._ " Toothless replied.

" _And who was it you asked to rename you?_ " Tyrnais asked.

" _Hiccup, he showed the compassionate side to the humans and the name Adeem had to much human blood lining its letters._ " Toothless answered.

" _You must trust this human a lot then Toothless. I honor the name change and will inform your mother and sister of your visit._ " Tyranis said.

" _T-Thank you sir._ " Toothless said. Tyranis nodded and walked off.

" _I guess you want to see your temporary living quarters?_ " Loreylia asked. We nodded and she led us through the nest to our temporary home for the next few months. As we were walking through the nest, every night fury within eye sight was whispering amongst themselves. I caught a few asking why Hiccup was here and others debating if me Jet, Jade, and Star were real. Star tried to make herself as small as possible and then curled up next to Jade. Jade let Star on her back and we continued walking. Eventually we reached an empty cave and made our way inside. " _If you need anything feel free to ask me since I'll be your guide during your stay._ " Loreylia said. We nodded and she walked away. Hiccup then removed his bag from Toothless' neck and Toothless let out a sigh of relief.

" _Finally you take that off of me. I was about to tear it off myself._ " He said. Hiccup rolled his eyes and unpacked his things. Star was feeling a little tired and when Jade lied down to rest, Star was out like a light. I curled up next to her as she slept on the floor. I stayed in the cave with her while the others went explore more. I leaned down to Star and licked her head where it just meets the neck, her soft spot, and she purred. I draped my wing over her and made sure she was hidden from the sight of any on lookers. I laid my head down and started to close my eyes. As I drifted off I began to think about the stories mom and dad have told me about the night furies. I just hope they are true.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

-Toothless' POV-

I-I just don't have any words for what just happened. Well, after I left my friends, except Hiccup who refused to leave me be at the time, I decided to ask around if anyone knew where my mother and sister were. The other night furies were a little reluctant to give me information while hiccup was still in his human form, saying things like how could I betray us by trusting him, and how he was a vermin that would be better off dead. I honestly wanted to swipe at them for saying such a comment, but Hiccup stopped me, another thing I'm going to have to thank him for. Finally we found a younger fury who actually gave us valid directions. We followed the directions the younger fury gave and soon reached a cave entrance. " _You sure you want to come in with me Hiccup? I mean I can do this on my own if you want to explore more._ " I said to Hiccup.

"Bud, I don't have anywhere else I would want to be right now. I feel I need to be with you and by your side is where I'll stay." Hiccup replied. I smiled and nuzzled his chest.

" _Thank you._ " I replied. He rubbed my snout a little and we went inside the cave. After walking for a little bit, an older dragoness called out to us.

" _If it's about me trying to find another mate then you're out of luck. I already lost one child and mate, and I'm not prepared to lose another._ " The night fury said stepping out to us. She then saw Hiccup and immediately went into a defensive posture. " _Why do you bring a human with you night fury?_ " She asked. I was completely at a loss for words until another dragoness ran inside.

" _Mom, mom! You won't believe what the alpha just told me!_ " The younger one said.

" _What is it?_ " the older one asked.

" _He said that my big brother came back home! Can we please go see him pleeeaaasseee?_ " The younger one responded. The older one's eyes widened but before they could leave, Hiccup spoke up.

"You know you won't have to go far to see him." Hiccup said. Both dragons reeled back in surprise.

" _He's right…I-I'm sorry for leaving all those years ago._ " I stated. The older one then did a quick check of my scent and her eyes widened.

" _S-son…?_ " She asked with a tear coming to her eye. I nod and then she tackles me and embraces me in the biggest hug I've ever felt in my life. I return the hug and we both sit there crying for a few minutes…Well, I was crying but my mother was having trouble just saying one word come from her mouth. Eventually, we separated and I looked to see Hiccup rubbing my little sister's nose. She was purring and nuzzling him like it was the best thing she's ever experienced in her life.

" _Mom, I'd like you to meet my best friend Hiccup_." I said gesturing to him. He looked up to us.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Nightshade." Hiccup said with a slight bow in his posture. I rolled my eyes and my mother was taken even more aback by this.

" _Showoff._ " I muttered. Hiccup then let out a chuckle and my mother finally found the words to speak.

" _It's uh….It's nice to meet you to human…err...I mean Hiccup._ " She said. Hiccup then walked over to us and scratched behind my ears a little. I closed my eyes and instinctually leaned into his scratching. Thankfully he scratched where the bag was causing itches and I let out a purr. Hiccup soon finished and then my mom was sniffing him curiously. " _You smell a lot like my son, Hiccup._ "

"Well, we're more alike in more ways than one." Hiccup said.

" _How's that?_ " My little sister asked. I stepped back and then he morphed into a night fury. I swear I heard the ground crack under my family's jaws hitting the floor and I let out a chuckle.

" _Y-you're a hybrid?_ " Mom asked him. Hiccup nods.

" _Also…there's something I need to tell you about my name mom._ " I said.

" _What about it?_ " She asked.

" _Adeem isn't my name anymore…I go by Toothless now._ " I told her.

" _Who renamed you?_ " She inquired

"I did ma'am. He asked me to because he said he wanted it to represent him opening a new chapter in his life." Hiccup said once he morphed back.

" _I…I see…he must trust you a lot to let you do such a thing, Hiccup._ " Mom said. Me and Hiccup both nodded. " _Thank you, for taking care of him._ "

"It was no trouble ma'am." Hiccup said. I then rolled my eyes.

" _More like I took care of you._ " I remarked under my breath. Hiccup lightly smacked the back of my head with his hand and my little sister giggled. I chuckled a little and then Hiccup and mom got tied up in talking about how we met which meant I had the hardest task, reconnecting with my sister. " _I…I'm…I'm sorry I left sis…_ " Twilight then walked over to me and sat down in front of me.

" _I missed you a lot big bro…even though I barely remembered you, mom always told me stories of how adventurous you were and how you always wanted to try some of the craziest stunts you could find. I…_ " Twilight then had a few tears form in her eyes. " _I never thought I would ever see the day…when you came back…_ " I looked down.

" _I would have come back a lot sooner, but I was captured and placed under the control of a tyrant. The things I saw…I was afraid. Afraid that if I left and came back, it would be the death of all of you…_ " I said with water in my own eyes.

" _I-I understand…and if you don't want to talk about it…that's fine…_ " Twilight then looked up at me and smiled. " _I'm just glad to finally meet my older brother…_ " I smiled and put my wing around her. She purred like she did when Hiccup was scratching her and leaned into me.

" _It's good to see you again sis. I promise things will be different, you won't have to live without me anymore._ " I said. She nuzzled under my chin and I smiled. Why did I not think to come back sooner?


End file.
